


Better Than Ever

by Thosetigerseyes



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fizzy magic, Hecate's a stubborn witch, The Massage Fic, There is smuts, This is the massage fic, lots of smuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thosetigerseyes/pseuds/Thosetigerseyes
Summary: Hecate's worked herself into a tense mess, Ada just wants to help, what's a massage between friends?





	Better Than Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This all came about from this post: http://ballion.tumblr.com/post/169777008497/ballion
> 
> And a prompt from @inexprymable
> 
> Non beta'd cause I just wanted to get this posted as quickly as I could! So as always all mistakes are my own!
> 
> Enjoy!

The sun had started its slow decline over the west side of the castle, casting sharp shadows across the grounds under the parapets, a dark figure weaved amongst the gloom below, as if she were one of the castles shadows herself.

 

Hecate paced under the archway at the back of the castle as she waited impatiently for the delivery wizard to arrive, he was already two hours late. Hecate flicked her wrist summoning her checklist, a snap of her fingers and a quill appeared in her hand, she sighed as she rearranged her schedule, yet again.

 

The new term was due to start in less than two weeks and the castle was far from organised. Ada as always was optimistic as she surveyed her school with pride each day, making sure to get daily reports from all of her staff. Hecate fidgeted as she checked her pocket watch, fingers swiped across the well worn metal as she flicked the clasp open, tilting the face to read the time, Ada was due on her daily rounds any minute now and Hecate still hadn’t precured the required ingredients to restock the potions lab. Hecate could feel her agitation and anxiety rising, she should have had the lab stocked and organised by now, but instead she was stood waiting, useless. Hecate couldn’t abide the idea of wasting time, of precious seconds slipping past her fingers. It was beyond her control, the feeling making her fingers itch, her magic burn and her heart race.

 

Soft steps sounded down the hall leading to the archway, Hecate’s ear pricked at the sound, heart stuttering briefly when Ada steps up next to her, a soft smile graced Ada’s lips as she peered up at Hecate.

 

“Hecate, dear what are you doing out here?” Ada studied Hecate over the rim of her glasses, taking in her agitated appearance, the tense aura she projected, the jump of a muscle in her jaw as she thought over her words.

 

“I apologise Ada, the ingredients have yet to arrive, they should have been here hours ago” Hecate worried, fingers twisting the chain around her neck nervously.

 

“That’s hardly your fault Hecate, I’m sure they’ll be here soon, don’t worry” Ada placed a hand on Hecate’s shoulder.

 

“I had hoped to have this done by now” Hecate’s frown only deepened as she checked her watch again, lips pressed into a tight lines as if she could physically feel the seconds ticking by.

 

Ada watched her Deputy Head as she fidgeted, her eyes followed the tense lines of the younger witch, her rigid posture, her muscles coiled tight, even the air around her crackled under the strain.

 

“You really must relax Hecate, you’ll end up pulling something” Ada chastised gently, tutting quietly as Hecate had somehow managed to straighten even more at the comment.

 

“Ada, I hardly think-” Hecate is cut off by the materialisation of a young wizard followed by several large crates.

 

“Miss Hardbroom?” The young wizard asked meekly, peeking out from under his wizards hat, to eye Hecate carefully, her reputation obviously preceding her.

 

“Yes and you’re _several hours_ late” Hecate snaps, glowering at the wizard, he gulps and takes a step back, eyes shifting cautiously between Hecate and Ada.

 

“Wizards. _Really_ , what are they teaching you nowadays, how can one be expected to master The Craft when you can’t even manage the concept of _basic timekeeping!”_

 

Ada took a step forward, shaking her head as she offered the young man a sympathetic look.

“Don’t worry about this, we’ll manage, off you pop” Ada gave a small wave of her hand to dismiss the boy.

 

The startled Wizard disappeared in a flash with a loud bang, causing both Hecate and Ada to jump, Hecate’s frayed nerves making her scattier than usual.

 

“They can’t even get that right!” Hecate huffed as she crouched down inspecting the various crates.

 

Ada takes a precious moment to observe Hecate, chastising herself when she feels her heartbeat pick up at the mere sight and closeness of her Deputy.

 

Hecate’s muscles flex across her back, the movement visible through the tight silken material of her blouse as she rifles through the many crates, tutting at the state of some of the supplies. Hecate had twisted her heels and turned to check the last and largest crate, she released a low curse upon removing the lid.

 

Ada snapped her head up, tearing her eyes away from Hecate’s strong thighs and bared shins, eyes widened at the rare utterance of a curse outside of Ada’s office or her own rooms, Ada found the sound send a jolt straight her abdomen, adding to the increasingly tight coil.

 

“Hecate?”

 

“That wretched wizard transferred the firefly specimens, do they teach them nothing now?! It’s basic Potions that transference spells upset their bioluminescence.” Hecate seethed, glared at the place the haphazard wizard had previously been as if it would follow his transference spell and track him down.

 

“I won’t be able to use these for weeks until they settle again.. I’ll have to shuffle my entire teaching plan for the term.” Hecate sighed before resting her hands on her knees and pushing herself into a standing position, once again standing tall and rigid next to Ada.

 

Ada sighed in return, she hated to see Hecate so wound up, she could practically feel the tension and strain radiating from the other woman. Ada had long thought about the many ways in which she could help Hecate to relax, to help her enjoy the small things and not stress so much. It was one of the many ways in which the two witches were polar opposites, however Ada only found it made her more endeared to the younger witch.

 

Ada glanced down at her wrist watch, brought her hand up to pat against Hecate’s shoulder blade and pulled a bright smile across her lips.

 

“Well now, I think I shall give you a hand with these, and then we could perhaps retire to my office for a late lunch?”

 

“Ada, I have a lot of-“

 

“You need to take a break Hecate, don’t make me turn my request into a command” Ada tilted her head, gazing at Hecate over the rim of her glasses, she raised an eyebrow in challenge.

 

“Yes Ada, of course” Hecate replies haltingly, eyebrows raised into her hairline before she nods and acquiesces.

 

Ada gave a firm nod before stepping forward, arm raised elegantly in the air and wrist poised for transfer.

 

Hecate had stood rooted to the spot, eyes following Ada as she moved forward, lips parted and brow furrowed, as her mind wandered helplessly to other imaginings of Ada using that tone, before shaking herself, her inner voice scolding her like she would one of the girls.

 

Hecate moved forward carefully, crouching down on Ada’s left side, her long arms encompassed the crate of fireflies. Hecate released a quiet huff as she pushed herself back into a standing position, unable to hold herself in her usual rigid posture, the weight of the crate putting her off kilter.

 

Ada glanced at her, trying not to break the concentration of her casting, lest she accidentally send one of the boxes into the void. Ada’s concentration lapsed when she noticed Hecate's movements, a box of Hemlock transferring accidentally into Ms. Bat’s piano, interrupting her chanting and releasing a shrill clang as it dropped against the strings causing Ms. Bat to leap from her seat, and whip her head around wildly as she shrieked about hobgoblins.

 

“Hecate! What are you doing?” Ada gasped out as she turned, hand flying out to grasp Hecate’s arm.

 

“I was just going to take these into the lab… I had just said they can’t be transferred Ada, did you not hear me?” Hecate raised her eyebrows and nodded her head towards the door to the castle, shuffling on her feet, eager to get inside so she could put the crate down, her muscles already protesting against the unfamiliar posture.

 

“I’ll get Algernon…. Or Dimity even at a push”

 

“ _Really Ada._ I can manage a box, I didn’t expect you of all people to conform to gender stereotypes.” Hecate clenched her jaw and feigned ease, more determined than ever to continue on with her task.

 

Ada huffed, flush spreading across her cheeks at the reprimand. “You know I don’t Hecate, I just worry about you-“

 

“it’s only some fireflies Ada, please not make a fuss.” Hecate had taken a few steps forward, face turned away from Ada to hide the crease of concentration between her brow, fingers beginning to ache around the corners of the wood.

 

Ada gave a stiff nod and turned again to finish transferring the remaining boxes. Ada’s eyes followed Hecate’s retreating form as she passed through the archway into the castle, Hecate’s shoulders strained as she hefted the crate once again into a more comfortable position, Ada caught the end of a glance from Hecate as she rounded the corner, she flushed again at being caught out by her Deputy.

 

Hecate grunted as she lowered the crate onto her desk at the front of the potions lab, rolling her shoulders back as she straightened her spine. Hecate stopped suddenly and winced, left hand flying to grip at her right shoulder, she curled it in on herself, the muscle protested at her movements a spark of pain radiating through her arm and down her spine.

 

Ada dusted her hands together and gave a satisfied nod, all boxes and crates had been transferred, with only one missing, that she would find later, after she checked in on Hecate and persuaded her to take a tea break.

 

Ada rounded the doorway to the potions lab, invitation on the tip of her tongue, only to find Hecate stooped over her desk as she cradled her right side, the occasional groan or sharp intake of breath passed between her lips.

 

“Hecate, dear, are you alright?” Ada voiced gently from the door, unsure whether she should intrude or not.

 

“I’m fine Ada, just… checking something” Hecate tensed at Ada’s voice, barely managed a short reply as her eyes watered slightly at the pain that throbbed from her shoulder blade.

 

Hecate clenched her jaw, eyes fixed on the desk, as she tried not to agitate her shoulder or give away her predicament to Ada, lest she prove her worries correct.

 

“Something?” Ada asked, eyebrow raised at Hecate’s vague answer, so unlike her usual replies.

 

Hecate merely hums in response though it sounds more pained than she’d intended, she keeps her head down, fingers gripped around the edge of the desk, her long nails digging into the grain of the wood.

 

Ada moved across the room silently, and placed a gentle hand on Hecate’s shoulder, causing her to startle and wince again as she jarred her injured shoulder, a pained groan escaping her clenched jaw.

 

“Oh Hecate, what have you done?” Ada asked, voice laced with concern as she rounds the desk to get a better view of Hecate.

 

“It’s nothing of concern, I promise” Hecate tried to persuade Ada.

 

Hecate’s lack of movement from her position against the desk did little to assuage Ada’s concern and she gave Hecate a stern look, the meaning clear ‘ _Don’t you try that with me Hecate Hardbroom, I know you better than that’_

 

_“-_ I’ve merely twinged my shoulder, Ada I swear on the code, it’s nothing to fuss about” Hecate tried earnestly to lessen the look of concern creasing Ada’s face.

 

Ada sighed and gave a small nod, she raised an eyebrow at Hecate as she brought her hand up in between them, seeking Hecate’s permission for a double transfer. Hecate have a sharp nod and the room suddenly faded around them to be quickly replaced by Ada’s office.

 

“I had been planning on trying to get you to relax for the evening, now I’m making it an order” Ada spoke back to Hecate over her shoulder as she moved to make the tea.

 

Hecate opened her mouth about to protest when Ada turned and gave her a warning look, brows creased together over her glasses and her lips puckered. The complaint died on Hecate’s lips, along with all her other thoughts as she stared at Ada, wide eyed and parted lips.

 

Hecate stuttered and turned to move to her usual armchair, completely rigid as she carefully lowered herself into the plush seat.

 

Ada glanced at Hecate as she placed the tea tray onto the middle of the coffee table, she looked more flushed than usual, a subtle pink tinting her normally pale cheeks, thoughts raced through Ada’s mind at the image, thoughts one probably shouldn’t entertain for their friend, and certainly not for their Deputy Head.

 

Thoughts of Hecate cast out across her bed, skin flushed for an entirely different reason.

 

Thoughts of what she would feel like, how she would taste on Ada’s tongue.

 

Thoughts of what she would sound like as she climaxed under Ada’s touch. How she would look at her peak of pleasure.

 

Thoughts of what it would feel like to receive Hecate’s touch, of how Hecate would chose to please her.

 

So lost in her thoughts was Ada that she didn’t notice Hecate’s frown, or her question of who should pour the tea or even the fond but slightly exasperated sigh as she moved tentatively to pour Ada’s and her own tea with her left hand after she received no response.

 

Ada snapped out of her fantasies when a bourbon appeared before her face and floated teasingly a few inches before her lips. Ada chuckled, able to control her own blushes from years of practice dreaming about her Deputy and cast Hecate a fond smile as she leaned forward and caught the biscuit between her teeth, foregoing her hands entirely.

 

Hecate’s magic faltered at Ada’s actions, the remaining half of the biscuit not caught between Ada’s lips, dropped suddenly into the cup of tea balanced on her lap, tea splashed over the rim, pooling into the saucer and thankfully not onto Ada’s dress, she felt her heart race suddenly against her ribs and a ferocious heat build on her cheeks. Hecate coughed and cast her eyes down to the table as she tried desperately not to stare.

 

Ada mistook Hecate’s magickal stutter as a sign of her discomfort, she flicked her wrist, teacup and saucer reappearing on the coffee table without a single ripple passing across the surface of the tea pooled in the saucer.

 

“Your shoulder’s quite uncomfortable dear?” Ada leaned forward in her chair and eyed Hecate carefully, watching her every movement and response.

 

Hecate cleared her throat and slowly brought her eyes up to meet Ada’s, she was about to give a small shake of her head but the subtle movement betrayed her and reminded her of the lingering ache in her muscles.

 

“Perhaps, It is slightly uncomfortable, but nothing that I haven’t dealt with before.” Hecate leans forward to place her own cup and saucer on the table. “It should be suitably healed after a short rest and some salve”

 

“I know the perfect thing, mother used to make a special poultice, for when Agatha and I would get into scraps, I’m sure I could alter it to work as a salve.” Ada said, a faraway look crossed over her face at the mention of her mother.

 

It was quickly replaced by a smile as she patted her hands against her knees before she got up out of her armchair. Hecate didn’t have time to protest before Ada had snapped her fingers and disappeared, leaving Hecate alone in her office for several minutes while she slaved away over a small cauldron in a far corner of the potions lab.

 

Ada moved around the lab easily, used to the layout after spending so many years working side by side with Hecate. The other witch was seamless in her organisation and very rarely changed her routine or methods, allowing Ada to find everything she needed in a matter of minutes.

Ada gathered ginger, chamomile, lavender oil, mullein, osha and passion flower, moving back to her station arms laden with ingredients. Ada made quick work of grinding and chopping the ingredients to the precise standards her mother had taught her, adding them to the small cauldron to mix, only needing a few moments before they formed a perfect salve. Ada turned and grabbed a small copper jar, scooping the the mixture into it before casting her hand back at her station and clearing everything away with a simple flicker of her fingers.

 

Hecate startled as Ada suddenly reappeared next to her, unused to being on the receiving end of such an occurrence. Ada caught the wince that ran through Hecate’s body from her jolt and moved to place a hand on her shoulder, she rubbed soothing circles, salve held securely in her other hand, Hecate soon found herself relaxing under Ada’s soft touch, flush running over her skin at Ada’s knowing look.

 

“Here, sit down and I’ll rub this on for you” Ada nodded her head towards the chair by her desk and motioned for Hecate to sit across it sideways, one hip against the backrest, to give Ada unfettered access to her back.

 

“I’m sure I could-”

 

“ _Sit, Hecate_ ” Ada commanded in a stern voice she usually reserved for Mildred Hubble.

 

Hecate swallowed around the lump in her throat and moved stiffly towards the chair. Her fingers twitched against her thighs as she watched Ada, a thousand and one thoughts surged through her head, each one only added to the flush already spread across her skin.

 

Ada placed the jar delicately on the edge of her desk, within reaching distance of her position behind Hecate.

 

“Your blouse, Hecate” Ada motioned over Hecate’s shoulder as the younger witch sat rigid in the chair, palms flat against her thighs as her fingers twitched restlessly.

 

“I really think-” Hecate stuttered again, a mix of anxious panic and a thrill of excitement shot through her nerves.

 

“Hecate, I just need your shoulder” Ada softened at Hecate’s nervous stutter, a frown playing across her brows as she wondered about her Deputy’s shyness.

 

Hecate to many was a beautiful woman, Ada thought one would have to be blind not to notice, which only confused her more as to why the other woman was so shy in her own skin. Ada had long admired her Deputy past the realms of mere friendship, ever since Hecate had walked through the castle doors Ada had been enraptured, her feelings for the other witch only growing and deepening as the years past them by as they moved from colleagues, to friends, to the strange balance they now found themselves in.

 

Hecate’s porcelain skin, her slender frame and her dark hair that cascaded down her back when left free had all drawn Ada in, but it was Hecate’s face that had stolen her heart, the way her eyes showed so much emotion in their dark brown depths, her ever elusive smile that when gifted was a sight to behold that lit up her entire face, even her eyebrows captivated Ada, how expressive they were as they danced across Hecate’s forehead, near giving away her every thought.

 

Ada had allowed herself to float amongst her thoughts again, when she glanced back down at Hecate after a moment or so, she found herself presented with the pale expanse of Hecate’s shoulder, the top buttons of her blouse undone and the right shoulder pulled down her arm, leaving only her bra strap as a barrier.

 

“Could you…” Ada waved a hand over Hecate’s shoulder, indicating towards the final obstruction.

 

Hecate gave a small ‘ _Oh’_ before she cleared her throat and clicked her fingers, the material of her bra disappearing from her back completely. A muscle jumped across Hecate’s jaw as she sat self consciously before her Headmistress, her heart beating rapidly against her ribcage.

 

Ada stood for a moment and collected herself, she really hadn’t thought this through. She took in a deep breath and let her eyes rake over the form of her Deputy. Hecate was sat as still as a statue on the chair as Ada had instructed, her head bowed forward exposing the long expanse of her neck and the subtle curve of her shoulder blade and clavicle. Hecate’s smooth pale skin moulded over her bones like clay, as if she herself had been carved from marble by one of the greatest sculptors of history.

 

Ada cleared her throat and moved carefully around Hecate as she reached for the jar and took a liberal scoop of the salve.

 

“This might be quite cold” Ada spoke softly as her hand hovered over Hecate’s back, an inch away from her skin, another deep breath had Ada pressing her hand against the arc of Hecate's shoulder, both released a gasp at the contact, Ada’s eyes fell closed for a moment.

 

Hecate had caught her lip between her teeth, fingers tight around the edge of the chair as she tried hopelessly to control her breathing, she gave up completely as Ada’s hand began to move across her back, spreading the cool smooth salve, fingers caressing the skin beneath in mindless patterns.

 

Ada hadn’t been faring much better, her hand shook slightly against Hecate’s shoulder and she could feel her heart beating rapidly against her ribs. Ada’s fingers itched to touch more of Hecate, to feel every inch of her skin, to follow the trail of her fingers with her lips.

 

Ada’s heart skipped a beat entirely when her fingers accidently grazed the side of Hecate’s breast, she stilled petrified of Hecate’s reaction. Ada couldn’t even recall how her fingers had trailed that far from Hecate’s shoulder, she berated her hand for having a mind of its own.

 

Hecate tensed at the brush of Ada’s fingers against the soft flesh of her breast, a small moan escaping past her lips at the warmth of Ada’s fingers. Hecate flushed at the noise, screwed her eyes shut and wished for nothing more than the castle floors to open up and swallow her whole.

 

Ada felt a bolt of pleasure shoot through her as the sound floated up from Hecate’s bowed head, heat flared across her skin and she swallowed thickly.

 

“I - I’m sorry Hecate, did I hurt you?” Ada asks in a gravely tone, her own breathing coming in quick breaths. “Are you okay?”

 

“ _Please_ -” The word had slipped past Hecate’s traitorous lips, full of desperation and longing, before she had the chance to register them.

 

Hecate stopped breathing completely as she pushed from the chair and spun around, pressing back against Ada’s desk as she panicked, right hand darted up from her side, ready to transfer until a jagged pain shot through her arm again. Hecate flinched and brought her arm down to cradle against her stomach for fear of transferring herself into a wall on a dodgely cast spell. A look of resignation and defeat crossed her face.

 

“Ada, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean -” Hecate started quickly, determined to explain her improper actions to her friend. “ - I would never presume to..”

 

Ada was stood still before Hecate, hand still held out in front of her. Ada shook herself from her stupor and took a step forward, Hecate watched her intently as she came to a stop in front of her, only a whisper of space between them.

 

Ada studied Hecate thoughtfully as she rallied her courage, her eyes dropped from Hecate’s to focus on her lips, that were parted slightly and gave way to swallow puffs of breath, Hecate’s tongue darted out to wet her bottom lip.

 

“Ada, please forgive-”

 

“ _Shh_ , Hecate”

 

Hecate had opened her mouth more fully to continue her explanation, only to manage a croak of a word before Ada’s hand had come up to grip around the back of her neck and pull her down into a searing kiss. Ada’s lips overlapping Hecate’s as her fingers curled in the short hair at the base of Hecate’s neck.

 

Hecate moaned against Ada’s lips and fell forward from the desk, hands clutched at Ada’s waist as she pressed herself hungrily into Ada’s mouth, getting completely lost in the kiss, the pain of her shoulder momentarily forgotten as Ada’s tongue teased against her own.

 

Ada trailed one hand down Hecate’s side to grip at her hip, the fingers of her other hand weaved through Hecate’s hair and dislodged strands of hair from her meticulous bun, Ada’s hands working to simultaneously pull Hecate closer and push her back against the desk she had previously retreated to.

 

Hecate’s frenzied moans turned to a pain groan against Ada’s lips as Ada pushed her roughly against her desk, their hips pressed tightly together to trap Hecate between Ada’s body and the sharp edge of the wood, the action caught a nerve and sent a jolt of pain reverberating up her spine to her shoulder.

Ada pulled back suddenly, concern and arousal fought for dominance across her face, her eyes had darkened to a near midnight blue and a furious flush had spread across her skin but the soft crease in her brow conveyed only concern. Hecate couldn’t tear her eyes away from Ada’s lips, swollen from her kisses and parted as she panted, warm puffs of air caressing Hecate's still exposed collarbone as she had straightened her spine, to tower over Ada without the hand tangled in her hair to pull her down.

 

“Your shoulder, Hecate” Ada’s voice had dropped to a low timber and she delighted in the shudder it sent through Hecate.

 

“Yes, It’s fine now, _perfect_ in fact” Hecate mumbled as she moved to duck her head again to try and recapture Ada’s lips.

 

“Oh stop it Hecate, I know it’s not” Ada chastised lightly, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips at Hecate’s completely enraptured face. Ada’s hands cupped Hecate’s cheeks, tilting her head up, so she would finally focus on something other than Ada’s lips.

 

“I - I just _feel_ ” Hecate fumbled, at a loss for words as she tried hopelessly to organise her thoughts in the roiling sea of emotions and feelings that were currently swirling around her head, one clear thought buoyed above everything else. _Ada, everything Ada._

 

“I know darling, me too, but perhaps we should sort your back out first, and then I think a nice cup of tea and a chat is in order.” Ada took another step back, unsure if she’d be able to stop herself should Hecate follow her again.

 

* * *

 

 

Ada’s not sure how it happened, or if she could explain it if questioned, but somehow ‘ _sorting out Hecate’s back_ ’ ends up with Hecate flat on her stomach on Ada’s bed and Ada sat astride her hips as her hands ran down her bare back.

 

Hecate’s blouse is nowhere to be seen and Ada can’t remember when she last saw it, a quick summoning spell would fix that later. Right now Ada couldn’t care less for the missing article of clothing, regardless of how lovely Hecate looked wearing it, she looked even more raveshing out of it.

 

Ada tilted her hips forward, thighs tight on either side of Hecate’s hips as she leaned over to press her hands into Hecate’s shoulders, thumbs kneaded into the tense muscles as Ada slowly eased every knot and tension from Hecate’s body.

 

Hecate’s grateful sighs soon turned to low moans as Ada’s fingers worked against her skin. Ada felt a flush spread across her already heated skin, a moan escaped her own lips as she tipped forward again, her previous arousal having had no chance to recede sent a sudden shock of pleasure through her body at her hips movements.

 

Ada bit her bottom lip as she gazed down at Hecate’s pale back, her fingers following the curves of her waist to run back up the line of her spine. Ada’s eyes drank in the smooth play of Hecate’s muscles beneath her skin as she undulated imperceptibly under Ada’s fingers.

 

Hecate tucked her head into the crook of her arm as she tried to stifle her moans, a wave of embarrassment washed over her, until her ears pricked at the soft sound of Ada’s own moan. The wave of embarrassment quickly replaced with one of arousal that surged through her body at the sound. Hecate was suddenly hypersensitive to every inch of her body, the feel of Ada’s hands against her skin, the light scrape of her dull nails, the comfortable weight of her pressed onto her hips, the heat that spread across her back from Ada’s thighs. Another deep moan escaped Hecate’s lips at the realisation.

 

Hecate could feel her patience as if it were a thin thread, already frayed at the edges. It came even closer to snapping when she felt a distinctive tingle against her skin, _Ada’s magic,_ Hecate gasped as the first sparks of magic burst against her skin and sank deep within her muscles, swirling and intertwining with her own magic. Hecate felt every muscle in her back relax as Ada’s magic soothed everything it touched, every ache and twinge disappeared in an instant.

 

It was one of the most intimate and erotic things Hecate had ever felt.

 

“Oh, _Ada_ ” Hecate whimpered beneath Ada as her magic furled and danced across her flesh.

 

Ada’s concentration slipped at the sound of unbridled need in Hecate’s voice, her magic wavered momentarily before it sought out a new energy pool and focused on her emotions as it sent waves of her own arousal through Hecate. Ada’s magic fizzed across Hecate’s skin, goosebumps raised in the wake as a shudder passed through Hecate, seconds before a powerful moan and a low mutter.

 

Ada suddenly fell forward as Hecate disappeared from beneath her, her palms landed against the warm space of the duvet where Hecate had been seconds before. Ada panted heavily as she looked down at her hands bewildered.

 

“Hec-” Ada was cut off as a pair of strong hands seized her hips from behind.

 

Hecate flipped Ada from her position kneeling on the bed and pressed her back into the mattress, her hands coming to rest at either side of Ada’s head as she hovered over her, dark, hungry eyes devouring every inch of her body.

 

“I can’t take any more” Hecate’s voice came out as a low husk, the faint buzz of Ada’s magic as it still danced through her skin urged her on.

 

Hecate growled and pressed herself tightly against Ada, oblivious to the fact that her chest was bare before Ada’s eyes. Hecate leaned down and captured Ada’s lips with her own in a passionate kiss, swiping her tongue across the seam of Ada’s lips immediately to seek entrance to her mouth. Ada gasped and moaned beneath her, her arousal addled brain taking extra seconds to catch up as Hecate ravished her mouth.

 

Ada brought her hands up to Hecate’s sides, short nails raked against her ribs before her hands circled round to cup her breasts. Hecate pulled back from Ada’s mouth, a moan spilling from her lips as she arched herself into Ada’s palms. Hecate’s forehead rested against Ada’s, eyes fluttered closed, her hot breath washed across Ada’s cheek as she panted. Ada swiped her thumbs across Hecate’s already erect nipples, marvelling at the sounds that poured from Hecate’s lips at her gentle ministrations.

 

“ _Please, Ada…. Please”_ Hecate whimpered against her cheek as she pressed more firmly into Ada’s hands.

 

A moment later and Ada had both herself and Hecate completely bare of their clothes, there would be time to take things slowly later Ada reassured herself, right now she was sure neither herself nor Hecate had the ability to wait that long. They both released low moans at the feeling of their skin pressed together, Hecate’s wet heat pressed firmly against Ada’s thigh.

 

“Oh, Hecate, you’re breathtaking.” Ada spoke in a whisper, hardly able to believe she had Hecate Hardbroom resting above her in all her naked glory.

 

Hecate ducked her head, a bashful expression flitted across her face. Hecate brought her hands to trail down Ada’s neck, her shoulders, fingers gliding across her skin reverently.

 

“It is you, Ada Cackle, that is truly wondrous” Hecate’s fingers brushed gently across Ada’s breasts, earning a gasp before they trailed further down her stomach to tease at her hips as her eyes drank in Ada’s soft form, her curves, thighs, breasts, stomach. Hecate was bewitched “A beauty of the truest form, inside and out.”

 

“Come here, Hecate” Ada breathed out as Hecate’s fingers continued trailing aimlessly across her skin.

 

Hecate bowed forward again, lips meeting Ada’s in a slow, deep kiss. Ada’s hands had resumed their place against Hecate’s breasts, caressing and kneading the supple flesh as Hecate gasped and moaned into the kiss. Hecate had begun to rock her hips inadvertently against Ada’s thigh, one hand up by Ada’s head the other by Ada’s waist, fingers curled in the bed sheets to support herself as she canted her hips at  a more fervent pace.

 

Ada drew a hand away from Hecate’s breast and used her elbow to push up against the bed as she sat up and brought Hecate with her. Hecate’s arms wrapped around Ada’s neck as she dropped her head against Ada’s shoulder.

 

Hecate’s hips stilled momentarily as Ada ghosted her fingers across her hips and dipped her hand between Hecate’s thighs. Ada’s fingers slid against Hecate’s slick folds as they moved to circle around her clit, once, twice, before she pressed a finger against Hecate’s entrance. Ada sunk into Hecate easily with the sheer extent of her arousal and quickly followed her first finger with a second as Hecate trembled over her.

 

Ada pressed open mouthed kisses to Hecate’s neck and chest as she settled against her, hips starting to steadily rock against her fingers. Ada curled her fingers against Hecate’s sensitive flesh, thrilling at the sounds it drew from Hecate’s chest. As Hecate’s pace grew more frantic, Ada pressed her thumb against Hecate’s clit and drew tight, consistent circles around the swollen flesh.

 

Hecate pitched above her and drew in a sharp breath releasing it as a shuddered moan as she convulsed around Ada’s fingers, muscles drawn taught at her climax, arms wrapped tight around Ada’s neck as she held on to her for dear life.

 

Ada slowly drew her hands away from Hecate and brought her arms up to wrap around her back as the younger witch sagged against her, breath hot against Ada’s neck as her breathing gradually evened out.

 

Hecate eventually managed to raise her head from Ada’s shoulder, a few stray tears clung to her lashes as she gazed adoringly at Ada, who brushed her thumb over Hecate’s cheek, drying the damp skin under her eyes. Ada tipped her head to press gently kisses in the place of her thumb against Hecate’s cheek, then her nose, her brow, the corner of her mouth, Ada pressed her lips against every inch of Hecate’s face that she could reach as the younger witch curled against her, head tucked against her shoulder.

 

“My gorgeous girl” Ada murmured against Hecate’s cheek as she nuzzled her face into her hair.

 

Hecate moved to press her lips gently against Ada’s, her hand coming up to graze her fingers along Ada’s jaw bone. Hecate tipped Ada’s head back to deepen the kiss, a soft push against Ada’s shoulder had her laying back against the bed again.

 

Ada’s fingers wound in Hecate’s hair as she leisurely licked and kissed her away across Ada’s skin, her intricate top knot nearly completely undone as it hung limply against the back of her neck, stray curls framing her face and tickling Ada’s breasts as she kissed her way from one to the other. Hecate pressed soft kisses to Ada’s breast before closing her lips around a nipple and rolling it into a stiff peak with her tongue. Hecate laved both of Ada’s breasts with equal attention, Ada’s fingers tightening in her hair as her tongue swept across her sensitive nipples.

 

Hecate glanced up through her lashes to find Ada watching her with dark eyes and her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Hecate smiled against Ada’s breast as she released her nipple, lips forging a path of wet open mouthed kisses between her breasts and down her stomach, stopping to press a kiss above her navel and one to each hip.

 

Ada tipped her head back into her pillows as Hecate shuffled between her thighs, her long arms coming to hook around Ada’s hips as she kissed a slow trail up each of her thighs, stopping just short of where Ada desperately needed her. Ada arched her hips up against Hecate’s hands, a wanton plea leaving her lips as Hecate hovered just out of reach as she inhaled the very essence of Ada, a soft hum leaving her lips.

 

Hecate pressed her cheek against the soft skin of Ada’s thigh and nuzzled against her, before dropping a final kiss to the supple flesh. Hecate dipped her head to press firmly against Ada’s hot, flushed skin, both released a moan at the first touch. Hecate laved her tongue through Ada’s folds, lapping up every ounce of wetness she could. A loud moan rattled through Ada’s chest as Hecate encircled her clit with her lips and suckeled gently, tongue swirling around the nub between each soft kiss.

 

Hecate’s fingers caressed Ada’s sides and hips as her mouth worked fererently against her heated flesh. Fingers clenched in Hecate’s hair as Ada felt the first sparks of her climax shooting through her veins, white hot pleasure building in her abdomen as Hecate pressed her tongue as deep as she could into Ada, moans spilled from her lips and vibrated across Ada’s sensitive flesh.

 

Ada’s body arched and bowed under Hecate’s persistent mouth, hips held down by the hands pressed firmly into her flesh. Thighs clenched tightly around Hecate’s ears as Ada keened above her, high pitched moans and incoherent cries poured from her lips as her climax washed over her.

 

Hecate crawled her way back up Ada’s body and fell into the space next to her, curling into Ada’s side as she peered up at her, transfixed by Ada as she came back down from her height of pleasure. When Ada turned her head, Hecate met her halfway in a deep kiss. Ada moaned against Hecate’s lips at the taste of her own pleasure that still glistened on Hecate’s lips and chin.

 

The two witches shared a few gentle kisses as they settled down against the bed, Hecate wrapped around Ada’s side, fingers drawing fantastical patterns across her soft stomach, Ada’s finger combing through Hecate now completely loose hair. Ada flicked her wrist to summon a blanket from her armchair, a twist of her fingers sparked a small fire in the fireplace at the far end of the room.

 

“A short rest, and then perhaps that tea I promised?” Ada asked around a yawn as she pressed a kiss onto the top of Hecate’s head.

“That sounds perfect” Hecate mumbled against Ada’s breast, eyes already heavy with sleep.

 

“How’s your shoulder?” Ada trailed her fingers down to smooth across Hecate’s shoulder, bumping over the remaining spots of salve that clung to her skin.

 

“Better than ever” Hecate whispered, interrupted by a yawn.

 

Ada had to strain slightly to here Hecate’s reply as she pressed herself closer into the warmth of Ada’s body, fingers slowing as sleep overtook her.

 

“ _Everything is better than it’s ever been_ ”

 


End file.
